


INTERLUDE I

by BanditCoone



Series: Eclipse [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanditCoone/pseuds/BanditCoone
Summary: The wolf has a dream.
Series: Eclipse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754188





	INTERLUDE I

**Author's Note:**

> This is crazy late- sorry! Had some personal stuff come up and I wasn’t able to write. This isn’t the next part of eclipse, think of it more like a side story. For anyone new- thanks for being interested enough to click on my fic!

INTERLUDE I- LEAVES  
The chill of autumn wind claws at her insides. She knows this is a dream. She’s had the luxury of sleep since she was taken to SHIELD. The doctors say rest is important while they work with her. Deprogramming makes her feel hollow and raw, but the resting makes it stop for a moment.

She hears the wind howl and tear at the space around her. She has yet to open her eyes out of fear for whatever may face her. She breathes and the freezing air seems to seep its iciness into her lungs and bones. She feels a pounding in her skull. She opens her eyes.

Wherever she is, it’s nighttime. As her vision adjusts in the pitch-blackness, she sees trees. More trees than she will likely ever see in her lifetime. She’s in a forest. She’s dreaming she’s in a forest even though she’s never been in one.

She wants to shut her eyes and ears. The forest is brimming and buzzing with life. She can hear the winds tossing the branches and animals scurrying around in the night. After a lifetime of silence and solitude it’s overwhelming to feel this much life around her. The forest breathes as she does, looming above and below her. It feels as though it’s collapsing into her very being- tearing its way into her with its noise.

Her throat feels dry. Her eyes are burning. It’s so loud. She feels the forest engulf her and-

She lurches forward as she wakes. Her breath is desperate and shaky as she gently pushes the blanket tangled around her legs off. She sits in the bed and breathes. It feels like a massive effort to even exist when the panic takes over her body like this. 

Breathe. Just breathe. She tells herself. She stays awake the rest of the night, breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part may be this weekend or next. I’ve got big plans for what comes next in this little series!


End file.
